His butler, confusing
by nothingbutamemory8
Summary: This is my first fanfiction that I've decided to publish so thank you for reading. Rated M just in case i decide to make this into a lemon. I do not own kuroshitsuji i'm just a really big fan :) / Ciel Phantomhive is starting to have feelings for his butler, Sebastian Michealis, after a dream he has where Sebastain is touching him in pervy ways
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction

Kuroshitsuji

Yaoi maybe..

Ciel x Sebastian

Ciel woke up to see his demon butler, Sebastian Michealis, slowly opening the blinds. "Sebastian.." Ciel said in a sleepy tone, "What am I scheduled to do today?" "Young master, have you forgotten what today is already?" Sebastian questioned. Ciel gave him a dirty look and shook his head. "No I have not, today is the Halloween party at the Trancy mansion right?""Correct, are you ready?" Sebastian asked as he grabbed Ciel's clothing and began dressing him for the day. "That stupid brat with the slutty shorts won't get away with what he did to my family." Ciel said angrily. "Of course not young master," Sebastian said with a sigh,"What would you like for breakfast today? Will it be eggs, toast, and mixed fruit, or will it be scones?" "I want scones." Ciel ordered, "and the usual tea.""Right away master."Sebastian walked out of the room.

Ciel walked over to his bed and laid down for a few moments then got up to go down stairs. When Ciel tried to open the door it was locked. 'did Sebastian lock the door' he thought and started to bang on the door harder and harder until he was tired and decided to give up. 'Sebastian would be back soon anyway' he thought."What the bloody hell was Sebastian thinking locking the door to my bedroom?!" Ciel said as he slumped down on his newly made bed messing it up slightly. Ciel heard heavy footsteps coming from the other side of the room. "who's there?" Ciel asked sitting up, show yourself, NOW!" Ciel stood up beginning to get scared. He was snatched and thrown on the bed face in the pillow. "Young master" the stranger's said seductively.

"Sebastian?"Ciel said quietly,"What are you doing?" Ciel felt hands on his hips before he was flipped over to face Sebastian. "Young master." Sebastian said seductively again. Ciel shuttered at the large gloved hand that slid up his leg and into his inner thigh. "Sebastian what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?! Let go of me NOW!" Ciel said angrily, but was caught of guard when Sebastian's lips pressed against his neck. He started to suck on his masters neck biting him slightly. "ahn" Ciel moaned at Sebastian's actions feeling his heart rate speed that moment Ciel started to feel something in his heart that made his stomach flutter."Young master wake up." Ciel heard Sebastian say, "Young master?"Ciel's eyes slowly opened "Young master honestly you cannot keep sleeping any longer, you will not be able to have a proper breakfast." Sebastian lifted Ciel from the bed. His eyes widened when he felt Ciel's erection on his arm. Sebastian shook off the thoughts that went through his mind. "Sebastian put me down this is an order!" Ciel said finally coming to his senses. "Yes my lord." Sebastian said following his orders.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Young master your breakfast is ready, can I get you anything else?" Sebastian asked politely."No." Ciel said crossing his legs as an attempt to cover his erection"Young master I have a selection of the finest costumes England has to offer." Sebastian said as he walked over to clear away Ciel's plates. "That doesn't matter anyway, because i'm not going to be at the party tonight." Ciel said quietly. "Oh my young master are you really backing out now?" Sebastian said. "Yes I am, do I need to justify my actions?" Ciel said."No of course not young master, but are you prepared to smear the Phantomhive name?" Sebastian asked. "No i'm not, i just simply do not want to see the trancy brat after what he's done to me." Ciel said annoyed at Sebastian._ 'weakness?' _Sebastian thought,"By not attending would surely bring bad things to your name and reputation." Sebastian started, "And besides, this could be your chance to get information about the Trancy's." "Fine. Sebastian i will be attending the Trancy's stupid party." Ciel sighed. "wonderful, now shall we choose what costume you would like to wear?" Sebastian asked. "Yes, that's fine." Ciel said. When Ciel stood up he was no longer aroused 'probably from the image of Alois in a costume',but he began to think about his dream and wounded why it was Sebastian who had touched him and not Lizzy.

"Young master?"Sebastian asked, "Are you okay?" "Yes i'm fine."Ciel answered. Meirin was running full Speed and bumped right into Ciel causing a huge commotion. "S-Sebastian."Ciel practically whispered as he felt a hand on his hips stopping him from falling making his stomach flutter again."Meirin how many times have I told you not to run in the house? Now, explain yourself." Sebastian said sternly holding a bottle of shoe polish and Meirin in the other arm."well I was cleaning the stairs and I grabbed the wrong bottle by accident,yes I did" she answered awkwardly with a blush on her face."Sebastian stand me up now!"Ciel ordered impatiently. "Of course my apologies young master." Sebastian said lifting Ciel up to a standing position."now Meirin what on earth were you thinking grabbing the wrong bottle again?" Meirin stood up with an even deeper blush when Sebastian looked her in the eyes. "Well my glasses are broken again,yes they are." She started, "and I can't read the labels correctly anymore" " do you need a new pair?" Sebastian asked "No these ones are just fine,yes they are!" Meirin said frantically. "Go clean up your mess." Sebastian said as he handed Meirin the bottle of shoe polish. "Right away Sebastian!" Meirin said with a bow. "Young master I apologize for that are you ready to pick your costume for tonight?" Sebastian asked politely. "Yes let's go." Ciel said walking to his bedroom.

Sebastian followed and started laying out about 6 of the prettiest costumes Ciel had ever seen, on his big bed. "Young master?" Sebastian said bringing Ciel back to his senses. "What?" Ciel asked. "N-nothing you were just staring into space." Sebastian answered shaking the thoughts going through his mind again looking at Ciel who was sitting down on a chair on the other side of the room crossing his legs attempting to cover his erection. Ciel started to blush and looking down to hide his face. "Oh, well which costume will I be wearing tonight ?" Ciel asked impatiently. "You are not going to choose one for yourself?" Sebastian asked "Yes I will the pirate will be fine." Ciel answered still looking down and crossing his legs. "Yes my lord." Sebastian said grabbing the costume Ciel had chosen. Ciel felt a chill cover his body when Sebastian was standing in front of him starting to undo the top buttons of his shirt. The chill only made him painfully harder as his erection pressed against his pants waiting to be touched

**AN: I super apologize for the super short update, i'm having a bit of writers block it sucks! I'm writing the update as we speak (or as you read really),but it's a little hard with the writers block. / kyaa! i started reading Homestuck and OMFG! i flipping love it soo much. i'm at the beginning of act 5 the trolls! i'm contemplating writing a homestuck fanfic lol! so reviews help like always! so go ahead with those sorry for the long wait i was at teen leadership camp the weekend of 11/8/13 - 11/10/13 and i'm busy all week so that's why but thank you for reading lovelies  
3,  
~Riri-chan~ (aka, nothingbutamemory8)  
you can call me Riri-chan if you want to :o) *HoNk!***

**p.s~ sorry for any grammatical , spelling, or just bad punctuation. I would lie and say that English isn't my native language , but it is so the truth is I am really lazy tonight!  
have a good day/night  
('cuz I read at night too!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**i really want to thank everyone who read, Favorited,Followed, and Reviewed you guys have made me extremely happy and stuff :) anyway this is a little more uh, lemony, so uh yeah if that's what you've been waiting for then here ya go!Sorry if its not as well written as the others I kinda wrote it at 3 o'clock in the morning and also it's my first lemon so yeah:/sorry for the OOC. if you are still reading this just remember that i love you and here ya go :) 3**

* * *

Sebastian continued to unbutton Ciel's shirt and took it off. He unbuttoned the costume shirt very carefully looking sexier than ever. This made Ciel blush as he crossed his legs even more causing a little bit of friction which felt unbelievably good, "Mnn" Ciel covered his mouth in an attempt to suppress his moan. Sebastian heard the moan and his suspicion was confirmed. "Young master.." Sebastian was getting hard at the thought of his master being hard. "I need to.. to get you changed." Sebastian was getting lost in thought when, "Mnn" Ciel moaned slightly louder than before. Sebastian stood there trying to think of anything else it could be so that his erection would go down. "Mnnnnnnnahh!"Sebastian only got painfully harder at the lovely sounds that were coming out of his master. "Nnnnnngggahh." Ciel stopped covering his mouth and moaned louder and was shaking at how much he want to make Ciel scream his name."Seb-Ahh-sti-Ahhnn AHH!" Ciel moaned even louder. Sebastian couldn't take it anymore, He grabbed Ciel and threw him on the bed dramatically ripping his clothing off. Sebastian was now lying over him taking his clothing off slowly.

"Sebastian wha-what are you doing?" Sebastian snapped out of his erotic thoughts only to realize he had his hands on Ciel's upper thighs , gripping onto his shorts wrinkling them up a bit, "Young master if you would please stand up we need to finish dressing you."Sebastian said mentally punching himself in the Sebastian stood up to collect the rest of the costume, Ciel noticed the small tent in Sebastian's pants. "Young master please stand up now or w you'll be late for the party." Said in a low growl which made Ciel harder(as if he could get any harder Jesus!). Ciel stood up crossing his fingers and stood up hoping he was no longer Sebastian turned around he wished he hadn't .

His eyes immediately flashed to the tent in Ciel's pants 'That must be painful' Sebastian thought licking his lips. He walked over to Ciel falling to his knees and began to unbutton his pants being extra careful not to hurt Ciel. "Nggh" Ciel moaned when Sebastian pulled his pants down. Sebastian looked up at the now blushing Ciel and then quickly down to the costume started putting the costume on Ciel, "Sebastian."Ciel said leaning down to whisper in Sebastian's ear, "Why do you keep looking at me like i'm food?" This statement was not meant to sound sexual in anyway but with the current situation it was like music to Sebastian's horny ears. Sebastian got harder(again as if he could get any harder gees) at the heavy breath on his shoulder when he grabbed Ciel's member. "H-Ahhh" "I thought that we have established this, you are my food." He began stroking him slowly, "Mnnn" Ciel moaned at the painfully slow pace Sebastian's hands we going. "A little eager aren't we." Sebastian said seductively causing Ciel to give in and let all of this just happen. "H-ahh, I-It's not r-right to-Ahh- pla-ay w-with your HMM f-oo-d." Ciel said with a heavy breath, he was about to reach his climax, "You're right ,but it's fun to be a hypocrite every once in awhile." "You're right Sebasti-ahhh-n"Ciel moaned as Sebastian lifted him and rested him on his lap grinding him slowly. "Why don't we get you changed."Sebastian said even more sexual than before Ciel just nodded and allowed Sebastian to basically rip his clothing off. "When Ciel was completely naked Sebastian started kissing him hungrily "Somethings wrong with this picture Sebastian."Ciel said seductively and began tugging at his butlers clothing wanting him to take it off, "I think you know what it is." Sebastian smirked ," Is that an order?" "Oh, so it's going to be like that then, yes I order you to take off your clothing and fuck me senseless." Ciel like the weird role playing. "Yes my Lord." Sebastian said and started to rip his clothing off.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this far in my makes me soo happy,you have no idea!Reviews are always appreciated, they give me inspiration and make me really happy. Sorry if my sex scene isn't to your liking i'm only 13 and this is my first lemon so yeeeeeah... Anyway thank you for favoriteing(however you spell that cx)the story and following it. So yeah,sorry I ended it there,i'm having MORE writers block and stuff. Sorry for the super late update,I only type them up when my mom and dad are gone ,because the computer is in the livingroom and my dad sits behind me and reads like everything,again i'm 13 and its awkward when your dad is reading your fanfiction and yeah :/ Anyway love you guys!3 If you would like to suggest anything to make my sex scenes better because i don't have experience in any sexual area at all so aha, feel free to leave for any mistakes that I haven't caught I don't have a lot of time to do this :P so until next time.**

**~Riri-chan~**


End file.
